


i thought i'd call just to let you know

by folignos



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/pseuds/folignos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When his phone rings, Eddie's half asleep and flipping through channels to find one that isn't in French."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i thought i'd call just to let you know

**Author's Note:**

> jenna: write me phone sex fic  
> me: lu/lack phone sex tho  
> jenna: oh my god only you could suggest phone sex that hurts me emotionally
> 
> i'm so sorry about this
> 
> title from ke$ha's 'thinking of you'

When his phone rings, Eddie's half asleep and flipping through channels to find one that isn't in French. He hates Montreal.

'Hey, kid.' The voice on the other end is low and rumbly, and for a second he thinks Lu's calling from down the hall, from the room next to him even, and then he blinks, shakes himself awake, and remembers. 

'Hey,' he says softly, rolling himself into a mostly seated position. He scratches idly at a bruise on his hip where his t-shirt has ridden up, and flicks the bedside lamp on and the TV to mute. 

'You doing okay?' Lu's voice is warm and full of concern. Eddie misses him so much it aches sometimes. 

His mouth twists before he can help it. 'I guess,' he says. 

Lu doesn't say anything to that. Eddie feels like maybe he's said the wrong thing.  

'How's Florida?' he asks. 

'Wouldn't know. I'm in Toronto. I'd forgotten how fucking cold it gets up here.' 

Eddie laughs despite himself. 'It's been like two weeks.' 

Lu grumbles, and Eddie keeps laughing softly until Lu does too.  

Eddie stretches, feels every single vertebrae pop, and groans in bliss, sinking deeper into the bed. Lu has gone completely silent on the other end. 'Lu?' Eddie asks, bringing the phone away from his ear to make sure it hasn't died or something. 

'I'm here,' Lu says, distant and a little strangled, like he's trying to hold his breath. 

Eddie pauses for a second. 'Okay,' he says, dubiously. 

'No, no, I'm here, what were we talking about?' Lu sounds more normal now. Eddie figures he's probably still kind of asleep, and so he resettles into the bed and starts telling Lu about the new program his trainer has him on, and how he's really kicking it up a notch with his yoga, and- 

Lu's making quiet little sounds, and it's almost like he's got a hand over the speaker; they're kind of muffled and static-y, and then Eddie hears the click of a snap top bottle opening, and he feels a little bit like someone's just thrown cold water over him.

Eddie reaches over to the nightstand where his earphones are and he plugs them in, dips his fingers just underneath the waistband of his boxers, and keeps talking about the last yoga session, dropping his voice into a lower register and drawing the vowel sounds out, just a little bit.

Lu hasn't said anything in over a minute. He's still breathing, slow and perfectly measured, like all his attention is focused on keeping his breaths evenly spaced and quiet. Eddie brushes his thumb over a fresh bruise just under his ribs, and his breath catches a little bit. 

Lu goes completely silent. Eddie has to check again to make sure the call is still connected. 'Lu?' he says, quietly. 

'Shut up and take your clothes off,' Lu says, and his voice is even lower, rough and kind of snarly. It goes straight to Eddie's dick, already half hard and well on the way to joining the party properly. 

'I, okay,' Eddie says, swallowing. His throat is suddenly dry. He shimmies out of his boxers, and has to knock his headphones loose for a second to tug his shirt over his head. He tosses it to the floor and jams his headphones back in. 

Now that Lu's not trying to be quiet, it's fucking obvious, Eddie thinks, content to just listen to Lu's breath coming just that little bit faster, that little bit harsher.  

He lets his legs fall open, and curls a hand around the base of his dick leisurely. He inhales maybe a little sharper than usual, and Lu snaps, 'Did I say you could touch yourself, kid?' 

Eddie swallows again. His throat is so dry. He shakes his head, and then says, 'No.' 

'That's what I thought,' Lu says, and Eddie can all too easily imagine the smirk playing on his lips like it does when he thinks he's being clever. Eddie's only a little bit ashamed to admit how much it does it for him. He takes his hand off his dick, leaves it flat on his belly. The other is pillowed behind his head. He slides his eyes shut as Lu starts talking.

The headphones are expensive, good quality ones that make it easy to imagine that Lu's in the room with him, maybe leaning over him, breathing the words into his ear in a barely-there whisper, dark and full of promise. He feels his dick twitch as he imagines Lu sinking his teeth into Eddie's earlobe, just for a second. 

Eddie shudders.

'You know what I'd do if I was there?' Lu is saying, dark and quiet, punctuated by tiny sounds. Eddie knows he's got his hand on his dick, knows he's rubbing his thumb over the head, hard, like he likes Eddie to do. 'I'd mark you up real good, kid, make you beg for it. I'd watch you flush, see how far I can get that blush to go down your chest. See if I could get you to blush all the way down.' 

Eddie's skin feels like it's too small. The hand resting on his belly has curled into a loose fist. 'Lu...' he says, trailing off. 

'Touch yourself.' 

Eddie does, slides long fingers around his dick and sighs. It feels like some of the pressure's been released. 

'God, you sound so fucking good,' Lu says, and he's a little breathless. He sounds so good. 

Eddie takes his hand off his dick for a second, licks a long stripe up his palm, and wraps it around the base again, giving himself long, even strokes with barely any pressure, just enough to keep him slightly off balance. After a few seconds, he twists his wrist when he reaches the head, and it punches a short exhale out of him. 

'Fuck, Eddie,' Lu says, voice cracking. 'Do that again.' 

Eddie does, twists his wrist at just the right time and does it again and again and soon he's panting, creeping closer and closer to the edge. He's warm and flushed all over, and there's heat curling up low in his belly. 'Lu,' he says, almost ashamed of how desperate he sounds, pleading and begging. 'Lu, I'm...' 

'Don't you dare,' Lu says, and Eddie's hand stutters to a halt immediately. 'Fuck, I wish I was there. I bet you look fuckin' wrecked, all red and sweating, legs spread just for me.' 

' _Lu_ ,' Eddie says again, and Lu chuckles, a short sound that just makes Eddie even harder. He takes his hand off his dick and balls it into a fist. 

'Have you got lube?' Lu asks, and Eddie groans, deep in his throat. He must be on speaker-phone; he can hear Lu's short rough strokes and the slap of skin on skin. 

'Uh,' Eddie says. 'Maybe. I think so. 

'You better go find it then,' Lu says. 'I want you on your hands and knees with lube in t-minus thirty seconds.' 

Eddie's hands are trembling finely as he rakes through his bag, and then detours into the bathroom for the tiny bottle of hand lotion.

He resettles himself on the bed on his knees and puts his earbuds back in. Lu is breathing shallowly on the other end. 'I'm back,' Eddie says, leaning down until he's propped up on his elbows.

'I want you to open yourself up for me,' Lu says. Eddie fumbles the bottle, has to try three times to unscrew the cap. 

His dick is heavy and hot between his legs, but the lotion is cold on his fingers. 

'Nice and slow,' Lu says. 'One finger at a time. You got that?' 

Eddie has to swallow twice before his throat will let him speak. 'Yes,' he croaks out. 

'Good.' Lu's voice is thick, and Eddie can hear the smirk in it. 

The first finger always feels blunt and unfamiliar, but Eddie breathes shallow and slow, crooks it just a little, and suddenly it feels as natural as anything. Lu's murmuring at him in Italian, and Eddie speaks even less Italian than he does French, but he recognises 'more' and 'faster' and his own name in the lilting accent Lu develops when he speaks another language. 

Eddie adds another finger, hisses at the stretch, but he drops his forehead to his forearm and scissors them slowly. 

'Fuck, Eddie,' Lu says, sounding a little desperate, maybe not so much as Eddie, who feels like every nerve ending in his body is connected to an electrical current, but he sounds a little wild around the edges, and it only makes Eddie crazier. 'Wish it was my fingers you were fucking yourself back on, bet you look so fucking good right now, Eddie, bet you wish it was me fucking you, huh?' 

Eddie rocks back onto his fingers and moans, gives it a little edge because Lu's listening, hears Lu's hard swallow and grins, breathlessly. Sweat is pooling in the small of his back. He adds a third finger and crooks them all, hits at just the right angle and knows he's close. 

'Lu,' he says, and he can hear how broken open he sounds, hears the sharp intake of breath from Lu and knows he hears it too, 'Lu,  _please.'_

_'_ Not yet,' Lu says. He sounds strained, restless. Eddie imagines Lu's thick fingers pushing into himself and a spark of arousal ripples down his spine, makes him shudder. He wonders if Lu would be on his knees like Eddie, or on his back, legs falling apart easily like they do when Eddie blows him. 

Eddie rolls his hips automatically, fucks his fingers in deeper, and he can hear himself making soft little, whimpering sounds. He spreads his knees wider and sits back just far enough that he can rub the underside of his dick against the sheets. It's like a suddenly release of pressure, and he has to bite back a high pitched sound.  

'Lu, please, I'm gonna-' 

'Not yet,' Lu says. 'Soon. You're doing so well, babe.' 

It's a sign of how far gone Lu is that he's calling Eddie 'babe'; the closer he gets to coming, the more and more incoherent he gets, the more he comes out with all these words that he wouldn't even dream of saying if he wasn't an inch away from his orgasm. Eddie fucking loves it. 

He catches his dick on a fold in the crumpled sheets and whines, low in his throat, and that seems to be it for Lu, who makes a cut-off sound, says, 'Come, come for me, Eddie,' and then groans, long and drawn out. 

Eddie pulls his fingers out, rolls onto his back and finally,  _finally_  gets a hand on his dick, smearing the pre-come around with the pad of his thumb and crooking one leg so he can reach down and push two fingers, still shiny with lube, back in, and it takes maybe two or three strokes before he's coming onto his own stomach, muscles clenching around his fingers, and he throws his head back as he keeps moving his hand, jerking himself through the orgasm. 

He doesn't realise he's gritting his teeth until he comes back down, and there's an unfamiliar ache in his jaw. He listens to Lu's heavier than normal breathing for a few seconds, before he says, 'fuck,' and smiles helplessly. 

Lu groans, over-exaggerated. 'I'm too old for this.' 

Eddie can't help laughing at that. 'You did okay, old man.'  

'Ugh, and I just got out of the shower, too.' 

Eddie rolls his eyes, unplugs his headphones and brings the phone up to his ear as he pushes himself up off the bed and into the bathroom, wiping his stomach clean and washing his hands as they chirp each other lightly. He can hear running water over the phone and he smiles to himself again, thinking about moving in sync with Lu even though he's in the next province over. 

'I miss you,' he says by accident. The water is still running in the background.

He hears Lu exhale slowly. 'I know,' he says, carefully. Eddie's glad he didn't say 'me too'. He goes back out in the bedroom and rescues his clothes from the floor, pulls his boxers on slowly and slides under the covers, phone still pressed to his ear. 

Lu's murmuring at him in Italian again, and Eddie doesn't recognise any of it, but it's soft, and soothing, and after a couple of minutes, he's fallen asleep curled on his side with his phone tucked into his ear, and he wakes up the next morning with the call still connected, Lu's breathing steady and even down the connection. It's almost like they're both back in Vancouver. 

Eddie smiles softly, and hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://toewses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
